


Seemann

by Gabinos



Series: Nós nascemos da música [7]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, MFCDZ, R+, Rammstein - Freeform, SS BR Takeover, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabinos/pseuds/Gabinos
Summary: Então se um bom marujo devia possuir a imperturbabilidade para enfrentar a tempestade, um bom general deveria igualmente dominar o mar de emoções em seu peito, para lidar com toda espécie de intempérie. Mesmo porque, para homens como ele, todo dia era dia de tormenta. Pois todo oceano, por mais azul e plácido que pareça em sua superfície, conta com toda espécie de monstro em sua profundeza....O soldado que buscava a perfeição havia falhado tantas vezes em poucas horas. Mas não desistiria. Era o melhor dos marinheiros.





	Seemann

**Author's Note:**

> Tinha essa ideia há tanto tempo na cabeça e não conseguia executar.  
> Preciso agradecer à @Super-nova por ter sido a ignição e a catalisadora do projeto, durante as conversas sobre tragédias pra fazer com os moçoilos.  
> Inclusive, o trecho da sinopse foi escrito por ela em um momento onde falhei miseravelmente para conseguir descrever o que queria. Começa ali e vai até o fim do parágrafo.
> 
> É Songfic? É.
> 
> A LadyCygnus deu a ideia de juntar essas músicas numa playlistona, então eis aqui a playlist que dá vida às Songfics já escritas:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5FeECfRQvd7Ov0KWqWh46u
> 
> Links sobre a música dessa fic:  
> Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/track/2FJQyteNdmYjgE9sUMri1O  
> YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=srN1GsnBui8  
> Letra/tradução: https://www.letras.mus.br/apocalyptica/121948/traducao.html

Sorento ainda estava atordoado quando acordou. As dores que sentia pelo corpo e o peso da Escama de Sirene o fizeram sentir dificuldade para levantar. Demorou para situar-se, mas após longos minutos organizando suas ideias, reconheceu aquela praia...e o jovem desacordado próximo a ele. Ao ver aquele corpo ali, praticamente inerte, a súbita realização veio a sua mente. Não era um pesadelo, a tragédia havia de fato ocorrido. Reprimiu as lágrimas que inundaram seus olhos rosados. Então se um bom marujo devia possuir a imperturbabilidade para enfrentar a tempestade, um bom general deveria igualmente dominar o mar de emoções em seu peito, para lidar com toda espécie de intempérie. Mesmo porque, para homens como ele, todo dia era dia de tormenta. Pois todo oceano, por mais azul e plácido que pareça em sua superfície, conta com toda espécie de monstro em sua profundeza. A começar por seus sentimentos. Sorento carregava em si uma violenta besta: seu coração repleto de sentir e sofrer. E deveria dominá-lo, se desejasse combater todas as outras adversidades às quais seria atirado.

  
Um barco, um pequeno barco. Era óbvio que havia sido deixado ali com Julian a seus cuidados por vontade dele. Para que lembrasse do corpo que por anos esquentou o seu. Da personificação de seu amor. O garoto não sobreviveria naquela praia erma por si só. Na praia onde as palavras de seu senhor saíram por entre os lábios do hospedeiro, declarando seu amor pela primeira vez. Tal corpo, agora em estado deplorável, ainda mantinha os traços serenos que alguma vez já pareceram encantadores aos olhos de Sorento.

  
Deveria salvar o humano, era a coisa certa ao fazer. Mesmo que o corpo de Julian houvesse sido renegado pelo deus que o usava, o General de Sirene deveria protegê-lo, a qualquer custo. Pensou também em seus irmãos de armas, os outros generais que tentavam desesperadamente aplacar a fúria de Poseidon enquanto Sorento tentava salvá-lo, inutilmente. O soldado que buscava a perfeição havia falhado tantas vezes em poucas horas. Mas não desistiria. Era o melhor dos marinheiros. E tal coisa não significava apenas saber navegar com destreza, mas também significava ser leal para com seus companheiros, não deixá-los para trás. Apesar de não ter sido leal para com quem lhe amava, tinha alguma esperança de salvar o garoto Solo e poder implorar pelo perdão de seu deus.

  
Quando pegou o corpo de Julian para colocá-lo no barquinho, encontrou a partitura da canção que começou a compor anos atrás, logo após ter sido escolhido para ser o homem com quem dividiria as antes solitárias noites do Deus dos Mares na Fortaleza Submarina. O encantamento inicial que inspirou a composição, havia cessado e por muito tempo aquela canção havia sido esquecida. O papiro enrolado em sua flauta favorita, o instrumento que muitas vezes embalou o sorriso inocente de Poseidon no rosto de Julian Solo. A divindade fechava os olhos e deixava seu coração ser inundado pela melodia suave do homem a quem dedicava toda sua afeição. Extasiado, ébrio pelo amor que sentia.  
Empurrou o barco para o mar. Até onde as águas já eram profundas o suficiente para que começasse a remar. A dor física já havia sido sufocada pelas lembranças recentes da Fortaleza Submarina ruindo sobre os seus. O templo nublado dificultou a determinação do horário, mas um soldado de Poseidon não teria dificuldades para navegar qualquer fosse a hora. Todavia, sentia os remos pesarem como nunca havia sentido em todas as incontáveis vezes em que havia feito tal coisa. Mesmo assim, navegou por milhas e milhas. Era conhecido por sua determinação e até agora havia falhado somente uma vez. Que o levou a falhar todas as outras...

  
Quanto mais adentrava o mar, mais fraco sentia-se. Assim como Julian, que certamente não aguentaria a viagem se a divindade não intervisse, apiedando-se do pobre garoto. Era uma força admirável a que permitia que seu frágil corpo humano ainda lutasse para sustentar-se. Afinal de contas, não bastava o fato de que a carne mortal não era capaz de conter um cosmo divino tomado pela cólera, mas ainda houve outro tipo de repúdia. Se aquele corpo não era o suficiente para fazer seu amor ser correspondido, não precisava dele. Não precisava de mais nada. Somente de Sorento. E se não podia tê-lo, destruiria todo o resto.

 

Era tudo sua culpa.

  
O Sol não demoraria a pôr-se no horizonte. E finalmente encontrava os resquícios da destruição da Fortaleza. A Lança de Crisaor boiava, partida ao meio, por entre as escamas de alguns soldados rasos. Quanto mais se aproximava do epicentro daquele cenário caótico, menos força tinha nas mãos. Uma das asas da Escama de Sirene desprendeu-se e Sorento notou que sua proteção já não tinha mais vida. A bem da verdade, já a sentia mais enfraquecida, mas nunca imaginou que Poseidon a renegaria assim como fez com o hospedeiro.  
Livrou-se da outra asa e da proteção dos ombros, tendo mais liberdade para procurar entre os destroços por algum sinal de vida. Acendeu a lanterna de querosene e remou entre os corpos de centenas de soldados rasos que agora estavam mortos exclusivamente por conta da fraqueza de sua carne.  
Reconheceu, a alguns metros, as pequenas asas douradas de Scylla, indo com certo desespero até seu melhor amigo. O puxou pelos braços, tentando trazer Io à bordo, mas o corpo do outro general já não respondia mais. Sorento o virou, olhando nos olhos sem vida do chileno, sem conseguir conter as lágrimas. Lembrava-se vagamente da voz de Io de Scylla enquanto tudo acontecia.

  
— **Komm...in mein Boot…** _(Venha no meu barco)_

  
Era inútil. O Mar chamava Io para ser parte dele, desta vez para sempre, como era o destino de um General honrado. Coisa que Sorento não mais era. Mas agora não era o momento para digerir o acontecimento, ainda não podia sofrer seu luto. Não ainda. Eram Sete e não desistiria até que encontrasse a todos. A luz natural era cada vez mais escassa e, para ajudar. uma tempestade se anunciava. Sentiu um Cosmo fraco mais à estibordo e agarrou-se àquela esperança, remando até lá. Era Kasa.

  
Tentou trazê-lo para dentro da pequena embarcação, mas o português relutava.

  
— **Komm in mein Boot, ein Sturm kommt auf und es wird Nacht!** _(Suba no meu barco, uma tempestade se aproxima e é quase noite)_

  
— Vós matastes a todos nós, por conta de um impostor. Sois feliz agora? Não preciso da falsa piedade de um traidor.

  
O rosto deformado de Kasa assumiu uma forma bem conhecida por Sorento. Até demais. O Marina de Sirene estremeceu ao ver o homem que havia morrido em seus braços ali, tangível. Porém antes que pudesse formular qualquer palavra, a voz que saiu da boca do Dragão Marinho o trouxe de volta à realidade. O rosto era de Kanon, o homem que ele amou. A voz e o repúdio, de Kasa.

  
— Todos pagaram por teu erro, Sorento. E todos esforçaram-se para remediá-lo. Isaak sucumbiu ao tentar congelar os pilares para que não ruíssem. Bian, ao exaurir-se tentando fazer com que suas correntes de ar sustentassem os oceanos. Mas tu, tu estavas ocupado, preocupado apenas com o Tridente no peito de teu amante, Sorento. Não sois digno nem de assumir teus atos, pois tenta parecer piedoso para eximir-te da culpa. Sois tão traidor quanto o falso Dragão Marinho.

  
Aquela face, que no começo era tão misteriosa e com o passar dos dias tornou-se tão gentil, tão necessária, começava a verter sangue por seus lábios, assim como no momento em que a vida deixou o corpo de Kanon. Desaparecia por entre as águas, que também tragavam o debilitado Kasa de Lymnades, assim como fizeram com Io.

  
Kasa sabia o motivo de ter encontrado Sorento novamente. Sabia da vontade do Imperador de fazê-lo enxergar os resultados de sua fraqueza. Doía tanto no coração de Lymnades o fato de que tudo que era feito pelo deus era para Sorento. Inclusive a destruição do Império seria dedicada ao Sirene. Kasa daria tudo para que, ao menos uma vez na vida, tivesse uma pequena porção daquele amor dedicado a si. Apesar disso, continuava fiel ao seu deus, cumprindo os desejos de Poseidon que consistiam em mostrar ao outro Marina o desfecho de sua falta de disciplina. E de amor.

  
Entendeu, finalmente, que não havia mais motivo para prosseguir com sua jornada. Ela havia acabado no momento em que se perdeu nos olhos verdes de Kanon, quando estes aproximaram-se dos seus e a boca lhe foi tomada, vorazmente. De maneira que Poseidon nunca havia feito.

  
O que adiantava ter o amor de um deus que, por mais reconfortante que fosse, não acendia a chama em seu coração? Gostava, sim, da maneira delicada como o Poseidon lhe tratava. O corpo do receptáculo lhe era atraente, confortava sua vida difícil. Mas de que valiam esses detalhes se era a pegada rude do homem de poucas palavras que o fazia estremecer? E em todos anos como amante do Imperador dos Mares, nunca sentiu a paixão que o arrebatou no primeiro beijo que Kanon lhe roubou.

  
Naquele momento, o lampejo de bom senso nas ideias de Sorento o fizeram afastar-se do Dragão Marinho. Mas o destino voltou a uní-los, quando foi o incumbido de investigar as intenções do General que causava desconfiança em alguns outros. Nessas vezes, uniam-se também as bocas, avidamente, desesperadamente, a cada oportunidade encontrada. Durante seus dias, Sorento desfrutava dos beijos de Kanon, às escondidas atrás dos Pilares. À noite, entregava-se a Poseidon, desinteressado, sonhando com o toque de outra pessoa.

  
Quando a situação tornou-se insustentável, invadiu os aposentos do Pilar que sustentava o Atlântico Norte. Desfez-se da Escama de Sirene, fez do leito de Kanon o seu próprio. Fez de Dragão Marinho o seu homem.

  
Ainda eram um quando Poseidon adentrou o quarto onde o grande amor de todas as suas vidas entregava-se a outro. A expressão horrenda no corpo humano que não era capaz de controlar o cosmo enfurecido de um deus, coberto pela armadura. E o Tridente, símbolo de seu poder, fora arremessado contra o peito do único que Sorento amou verdadeiramente.

  
— Você era o meu melhor marinheiro.

  
Foram as últimas palavras de Poseidon antes que sua dor destruísse o Pilar do Atlântico Norte. Sorento lutava para salvar seu amante, cujos olhos verdes nunca pareceram tão doces. Apesar de a luz dentro deles esvair-se rapidamente.

  
Não demorou muito até que os outros aparecessem. Kasa e Krishna tentaram parar Poseidon, mas não havia mais chance de diálogo. Io de Scylla o salvou de ser soterrado pelos escombros do Pilar enquanto lutava para que soltasse o corpo ensanguentado de Kanon, sendo castigado pelo deus quando pediu misericórdia. Poseidon destruiu tudo o que havia construído ao longo das eras, pois, para ele, da mesma maneira, havia construído seu amor por Sirene, o melhor marinheiro.

  
Agora Sorento estava ali, cada vez mais solitário, no meio da tormenta. Os corpos que antes flutuavam ao redor de seu barco, foram sugados pelas águas. Puxou Juliam que, finalmente, após seu martírio, repousava, o trazendo para perto de si. Desenrolou a partitura da flauta e a usou para alimentar o fogo da lanterna. Relâmpagos atravessavam os céus, o mar cada vez mais revolto. Sorento não importava-se com a tempestade, tampouco com sua ação agourenta. Queimar algo com o fogo da lanterna era o prenúncio da morte de um marinheiro. Mas o único marinheiro naquele barco não apegava-se mais a ela.

  
Com os dedos ainda fracos, soprou as notas em sua flauta. Embora tivesse terminado a música que começara a compor anos atrás há pouco tempo, já havia decorado as notas. Esperava que Poseidon reconhecesse a melodia, que tivesse ao menos misericórdia de Julian Solo.

  
— **Komm in mein Boot. Der beste Seemann...war doch ich.** _(Venha para o meu barco. O melhor marinheiro...era eu)_

  
Não teve resposta. A tempestade finalmente começou e castigava o pequeno barquinho, que resistia bravamente. Durante a calmaria, Sorento terminou a canção, tocando pela primeira vez a parte final, composta para a pessoa que lhe trouxe de volta o brilho no olhar que perdera pela conformidade.

  
Mas agora não tinha mais nada.

  
Nem um, muito menos o outro.

  
E era frio.

  
Tão frio.

  
Muito frio...


End file.
